


Silent Praises

by redcameleon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SSFF, SasuSaku - Freeform, ssfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon
Summary: Post war. Sasuke compliments Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: SSMonth 2014





	Silent Praises

**Author's Note:**

> Old submission for SSMonth 2014 Day 29. Prompt: Tattoo.

Pink. That was what he saw afterwards, pink and green. His senses must had been dull because of the excruciating pain reverberating through his chest. Words were unable to escape from his throat as he coughed up blood. He could hear her cracking voice and her soft hands filled with life on top of his chest. The last thing he saw was a pair of teary eyes before he fell unconscious.

.

.

White. That was all Sasuke could see when he opened his eyes. Questions of “Where am I?” and “Am I dead?” plagued his mind. But as his eyes grew familiar to the surroundings, he knew he wasn’t dead, while he should’ve been.

Five days of rest had done him good as it had replenished some of his energy. The pain, however, could still be felt all over his body despite the anesthetics that he was given.

He propped himself up with his elbows, but the pain was too much to handle. Before he could manage a sitting position, his body was forced to plop back to the soft mattress.

.

.

Several days afterwards, his injuries were starting to heal. He didn’t even realize how the pain had completely disappeared. He knew all too well that this was Sakura’s work. Little did he know, she had been visiting him everyday, paying extra attention to him, healing him without disturbing him and yet not once had he seen her.

Luckily, he had managed to be awake when Sakura walked in for her regular check ups.

“Oh Sasuke-kun. I see you’re doing better.” The door slid open and came in the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage.

“Aa.” He nodded in acknowledgement. _Thanks to you._

“Let me just inspect your wound and I’ll be gone.” He merely nodded in approval. She walked over to his side and sat on the edge.

She carefully placed her left hand on his chest and her right hand on his temples. In a matter of minutes his headache, that he didn’t realize was there, was gone and his chest felt lighter, easing him.

He knew this Sakura in front of him was no longer the same Sakura he left behind three years ago. The current Sakura was so much stronger and if it weren’t for her, he would be joining his deceased family by then.

When the all familiar green glow of chakra on her palms disappeared, her right hand stroked his temple gently before retreating.

He noticed that she had been staring at his palm the whole time, more specifically staring at the crescent symbol crafted like a tattoo on his palm as a gift from the Sage of the Six Paths.

“That’s from the Sage of Six Paths right?” She pointed out to his palm before sighing. “I guess I’ll never catch up to you guys huh?” She said almost jokingly.

He didn’t respond. He paid attention to her face, how it showed disappointment and determination. He didn’t miss the fire roaring in her eyes, as if she was promising herself to push harder because it wasn’t enough, her efforts weren’t enough, she was still weak.

But Sasuke knew she was wrong. She had become stronger and he secretly admired her fighting spirit. Completely unaware, he leaned forward on his elbow and reached out to her, poking her forehead right on her Byakugo seal with his middle and index fingers, the way his brother used to do to him. Like Naruto and himself, she too had a reminder of how strong she had become. The diamond shaped seal that rested on her forehead was one of the proof of how strong she was.

“Yes you have.” This was his way of telling her and showing her that she was stronger than she thought.

Her eyes widened instantaneously at the sudden contact, but she didn’t make any efforts to pull back. After a moment or two, Sasuke retracted his hand and rested himself back on the mattress.

They stared into each others eyes, emeralds met coals, and both showed such intense emotions that words alone couldn’t describe. _What is this feeling?_

“I’m glad you’re home.” She said, placing her hand on top of his.

“Aa.” _It’s good to be home._


End file.
